La Promesa de un Ángel
by mikaera
Summary: Triste... triste... triste... y muy triste. [KaiTaka]... Kai nunca olvida sus promesas... y esta vez, recuerda una que le hicieron a él.


**Hola! ****Fic KaiTaka dedicado a Hisaki-chan!! **

**Bueno espero que guste! Es… algo triste. ****Lyrics de Robbie Williams, Angels.**

**La promesa de un ****Ángel**

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Pero yo no tenía frío, no debido a la ropa que traía, estaba vestido como siempre… pero no me importaba. No me importaba nada, excepto él.

_I sit and wait _

Yo había cambiado mucho desde el ultimo torneo, lo admito. Pero también él. Vi su mundo cambiar. Y estuve tan cerca de todo eso.

Mientras maduraba. Bueno, los años aumentan. En ese momento, él tenía 18, yo un año más. Es así y siempre va a ser así. Es natural.

Ese chico… a quien solía referirme como el 'imbécil'… había cambiado mucho… y así también mi punto de vista.

Él… él no tiene comparación. Es como solo él puede ser. Me ama como nadie nunca podría hacerlo.

_does an angel contemplate my fate _

Recuerdo mirar a través de esta ventana, como él y sus amigos caminarían al venir aquí. Sus amigos estaban con él. Pero a mi no me importaba… no mientras él fuera feliz con eso.

_and do they know_

_the places where we go _

_when we're grey and old_

Cuando les dijimos sobre nosotros… no lo creerían. Decían que él y yo éramos tan distintos… pero el dicho afirma que los opuestos se atraen.

No nos rechazaron. Nos aceptaron a ambos como estábamos: enamorados.

'_cos I've been told _

_that salvation lets their wings unfold _

Después del torneo me fui a vivir a un departamento. Ya no quería Bladebreakers, amigos, nada. Él nunca iba a ser mío. Y yo tan sólo tenía que aceptarlo. Después de la batalla final que tuve con él, le dije que me iba. Y se opuso.

_so when I'm lying in my bed _

_thoughts running through my head _

_and I feel that love is dead _

No podia quedarme. Cada vez que él estaba cerca perdía mi fuerza, me debilitaba, hacía todo menos concentrarme.

_I'm loving angels instead_

Pero él insistió. Y me hizo quedar en su dojo. Él estaba ahí, conmigo. Incluso teníamos la misma habitación. Pero él.. estaba lejos. No podía decirle… porque si lo hacía, sabía que arruinaría nuestra amistad.

_and through it all he offers me protection _

_a lot of love and affection _

_whether I'm right or wrong _

Siempre… él estaba ahí. Y yo no podia decirle… que lo amaba.

_and down the waterfall _

_wherever it may take me _

Una vez lo necesité mucho. Había discutido con mi abuelo, porque quería que yo regresara a Rusia y sus dominios. Pero me opuse.

Él me calmó. Estuvo ahí conmigo. Cuando lloré por primera vez en 17 años lo hice en sus brazos. Pero no podía decirle aún.

_I know that life wont break me _

_when I come to call _

Recuerdo sus dedos en mi cabello. Se quedó despierto conmigo toda la noche… porque yo lo necesitaba. Y él estaba ahí.

_he wont forsake me _

Entonces yo no podia darme cuenta qué andaba mal conmigo. No ayudaba en nada. Siempre era él para mí, en lugar de ayudarle. Eso me confundía… no todo estaba bien.

Tiempo después, vino aquella tormenta. Salí al patio… y lo encontré afuera. Estaba débil, muy débil. Llamé su nombre, y despacio me dejó ver los ojos más hermosos que yo haya visto.

:flashback:

"Que pasa Tyson?"

"Creo… que agarré algo de frío…"

"No… esto no puede ser verdad!"

"Perdón Kai… por favor, déjame ir"

"DE NINGUNA MANERA!!"

"Uh?" estaba débil. Pero yo no iba a permitirlo. No sin decirle antes.

"Tyson…"

"Si…?"

"Hay algo que necesito decirte."

El muchacho cerró sus ojos, su respiración cada vez más lenta

"Espera! Yo… Yo… Tyson… no puedes irte!"

"…Por qué…" el chico estaba cansado. Solo se quedó unos segundos más para escuchar las palabras… que fueron…

"Porque… te amo."

"Me alegra… escuchar… eso… yo… también te amo… Kai."

:flashback:

Lo besé… y luego sentí su cuerpo sin vida en mis propios brazos.. la escena más dolorosa en la que he estado.

Ahora… ya hace años. Y creo… que ir una vez por semana para ver su tumba, cerca de mi casa… es una forma de recordar aquel beso. Su único beso.

_I'm loving angels instead_

Lo he amado por cuatro años. Y le soy fiel, de hecho… he estado con nadie pero conmigo mismo…

Algunas veces recuerdo lo ultimo que dijo 'Gracias Kai. Siempre estaré allí también"

_when I'm feeling weak _

_and my pain walks down a one way street _

_I look above _

_and I know ill always be blessed with love _

Aún no entiendo por qué me agradeció. Pero tengo miles de cosas por las que agradecerle y sé… que él siempre está ahí.

_and as the feeling grows _

_he breathes flesh to my bones _

_and when love is dead _

Lo extraño. Sí. Y cada vez que voy a la iglesia, rezo por su seguridad. Lo amo… y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

_I'm loving angels instead_

Lo que sé… es que él no olvidó su promesa. Está ahí. Y le hablo… consigo mis respuestas en los sueños. Me enseñó, como un amigo… a tener fe me enseñó su propia fe. Y ahora la sostengo por él…. Por ambos.

_and through it all he offers me protection _

_a lot of love and affection _

_whether I'm right or wrong _

A veces, como ahora, lo imagino decir mi nombre. Y creo que hasta puedo escucharlo.

_and down the waterfall _

_wherever it may take me _

_I know that life wont break me _

_when I come to call _

Ahora… siento calidez. Por más que el termómetro indique que hace frío. Hace menos de cero grados centígrados. Pero estoy bien. Y sé por qué.

_he wont forsake me _

Es porque él está ahí. Es porque me está abrazando ahora. Es porque… él me ama. Y yo lo amo. Y esa promesa nunca va a ser rota.

_I'm loving angels instead_

La promesa… que él me hizo… las últimas palabras que dijo… antes de dejar este mundo. _"Por siempre Tuyo, Kai"_

_**I'm loving angels instead.**_

**Dejen reviews!!**

**mikaera**


End file.
